Of Beech Trees and Keeping Score
by theJilyandLamesFanatic
Summary: Everyone knows how our story ended, but how did we get here? This is a story of love and hate, James Potter asking for a date, old beech trees, bad dreams, hidden feelings and secret dealings.
1. Prologue

**Author's note:** I own absolutely nothing… This is my first large scale fanfic, I've been meaning to write one for almost seven years. I am following my own challenge: Marauders Era, Prompts ahoy! Lily and James are my favourite couple; we don't know exactly what happened all those years ago… This is what I think happened. I am a huge fan of the books and will stay as true to them as humanly possible, but some fun might happen! Let the magic begin!

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

"Our story is anything but ordinary. In fact, if you had told me that I would one day marry James Potter I'd have hexed you clear into next week. But here we are… I never thought I would end up _here _with _him._ I bet you're wondering where we are? Join the club."

"Lily Potter, ladies and gentlemen! Ever the dramatic one… don't lie to them! We know exactly where we are!"

"I was building suspense and you've just ruined it."

"Suspense? Why do we need that?"

"It gets their attention and makes them want to hear the story."

"Who's story?"

I sigh and roll my eyes at him. "_Our_ story, dear."

"OH! Our story is fantastic! You should tell them."

I punch him on the arm and he beams at me in the way that still makes me swoon after all these years. "I am going to, if you would only stop interrupting."

"I'm not _interrupting,_ I'm _helping._"

"Fine. As I was just saying, I never thought we would end up together."

"I did. I always knew."

I smile at him, "You've always loved contradicting me."

"But I was right, which means that you…" He takes a precautionary step away from me, tapping his finger on his chin feigning deep thought. I won't give him the satisfaction, I pretend to ignore him. Old habits die hard.

"Which makes me absolutely marvelous."

James crosses his arms across his chest, "No! It makes you _wrong." _He is pouting at me; his hazel eyes are still intoxicating.

"I was wrong, but it feels right." I squeeze his hand in mine, a lifetime of memories flood my mind. I spent a long time loathing everything about him and then I spent the first term of seventh year in denial. "If you could go back and change anything, would you?"

James thought for a second, "Hmmmmmmmmmm… I wish I had my wand that night. I think everything would have turned out differently if I had. We probably wouldn't be _here_… That's what I would change."

"Do you want to tell them where we are?"

"Have we built adequate suspense yet?"

"I think so."

"Excellent. Well folks, we're not anywhere. We're quite dead."

"JAMES!"

"What? We are!"

I exhale sharply through my nose, "You were supposed to be a touch more eloquent about it."

James laughed at me, his hazel eyes shining. "My dear Lily, if I went about it eloquently would we be any less dead?"

"We sure wouldn't."

He clapped his hands together, bouncing on his toes. "Haha! Two points for James, none for Lily."

"How in Merlin's name did you get _two_ points?"

"One for you admitting you were wrong earlier and one for winning our little banter just now." He was grinning broadly, dusting imaginary dirt of his shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure that once we tell our whole story, they'll see that I _clearly_ had the most points."

James scoffed, "You were always so competitive."

"And you were a stupid, annoying jerk!"

James doubled over, clutching his chest and gasping for breath. "Struck in the heart!"

I chuckle and push him over, some things never change. "Where do we want to start?"

James picked himself up off of the ground, "How about fourth year? We can start when I turned your hair a brilliant shade of fuschia!"

"Hmmmm, what about first year? When we met on the Hogwarts Express for the first time."

James shuddered, "No! I don't want them to know about my chipmunk cheeks."

"They know now."

"HOW?" His eyes were wide and mouth gaping.

"You just told them…"

"Oh, right… Where do you want to start?"

I stood there thinking for a few minutes, "How about a week before the start of seventh year? I think that's a good place."

"Excellent. Are we going to tell them about our first date and our first kiss?"

"Obviously."

"And about how we snuck out of the castle and—"

"YES! We're going to tell them _everything._"

This excited James he was bouncing up and down, "Oh good! I love hearing our story."

I smile at him, my emerald green eyes twinkling. "So do I, but this time we're keeping score."

* * *

**Author's note:** I love writing Lily and James. And yay! We now have a completed prologue! I hope you liked it!


	2. Of Late Owls and Hypothetical Horrors

**Author's note: **Greetings from the North! It appears as though I've been neglecting this. Drat! I promise to try to keep up. The prompt I used for this chapter is from my own challenge, it was "We can't keep doing this." Also includes the "Waiting" prompt from xXKissingSinXx's challenge.

**CHAPTER ONE: Of Late Owls and Hypothetical Horrors**

August 28th, 1976

Four days stand between me and the start of my seventh and final year at Hogwarts. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't excited, but I have some mixed feelings in regards to this matter. I'm afraid that this year is going to whoosh by too quickly and that the NEWT level examinations at the end of the year might be the death of me. Not to mention the fact that I have yet to choose what sort of career I plan on having after I graduate. _Blehck._ I have mixed feelings about graduation as well.

"Lily, you're pacing again." I would know that voice anywhere and I can almost feel the eye roll that took place at the latter end of that sentence. Marlene McKinnon is one of my closest friends and probably the most annoying. Only joking! "Have a seat before you wear a trench into the floorboards." Her blue eyes plead with me silently; I think she is a tad on edge as well. It's late.

* * *

"What's late?"

"I don't know how your mother ever finished reading stories to you. I was about to elaborate before you interrupted." I swat him playfully,

James dodges me, "She was a very patient woman."

I laugh pretty hard, "Clearly."

* * *

I flopped onto the bed beside Marlene; she chewed on her fingernails nervously, her medium length, blonde hair falling into her face. I fixed the wrinkles in my bedspread, smoothing it for what is probably the seventh time, "Why do you think it's late? It's usually here by now."

Dorie thought for a moment and then shrugged, "Dunno, you don't reckon think something's happened and they've had to change it? The evening edition is usually here by now…" She was sitting on the floor, apprehensively braiding the fringes of the rug beneath her. A long silence fell over us, no one wanted to think about what could be happening, yet the thoughts that often turned into the makings of many nightmares was never far from thought. Lord Voldemort was becoming powerful, _very_ powerful… The beginning of our summer vacation was peppered with unusual accidents and the casualties of war. He is torturing innocent people and treating Muggles like rubbish, it makes me nauseous. We are living in the middle of a war; and with high incidences of owl interception we haven't been in much contact with anyone from school. So naturally, we've all become obsessed with the Daily Prophet. It's nearly midnight and the evening edition has yet to be delivered, this war is really taking a toll on my nerves. I kept glancing toward my open bedroom window, hoping to catch a glance of a fluttering owl.

"Who knows? What I really want to know is who is going to win the Quidditch Cup this year… I think Gryffindor might have what it takes this year." Mary said, shifting the subject to something much lighter. "That would really wipe the smirks off of the Slytherin's faces."

I scoffed, "It would, but could you imagine the way Potter and Black would carry on? It would be dreadful!" I let the hair I had twisted into a knot on top of my head loose, sending long, auburn waves cascading over my shoulders. "It's been nice not having to deal with any of their antics!"

Marley chuckled, "But you have to admit, it would keep our minds off of certain other events. And they know how to pull a prank."

* * *

"I always liked Marlene," James said looking at me and smiling broadly. "She had a sense of humour."

I roll my eyes, "Yes dear, you were the definition of side-splitting."

"I'm glad you think so."

* * *

"They are hilarious! And Sirius Black is _so_ good looking… And Potter isn't bad either," Dorie gushed, smoothing out the rug and undoing all of the braids.

Marley plucked a pillow off of my now wrinkle-free bed and hit Dorie square in the head, "Pull yourself together, mate! He might be the only guy in our year that is more egotistical than Potter. Two peas in a pod, the two of them are beyond annoying."

Just hearing his name makes my blood boil, it's been a long six years. I can't wait to be rid of him after this year is through. Although this summer has been stressful due to the lack of proper communication, it has been peaceful. Not having the Marauders popping up all the time has been quite lovely. "I don't know when he will ever learn… He is absolutely unbearable." Marley nodded in agreement, Dorie was busy rebraiding and Mary was watching Dorie.

We fell into another period of silence, it happens a lot lately. Although I do enjoy it, it makes me think things that I'd rather not think about. Worst-case scenarios, each more unlikely and terrifying than the last. I was imagining the front of the Evening Prophet emblazoned with, "Mass Killing: Not Enough Students Living, Hogwarts forced to Close." That would be terrible, what would we do? Surely nothing would ever happen to Hogwarts. It is the safest place in the whole world. I think that is a huge reason we are all so anxious to return. Marley sighed, "We can't keep doing this. I'll go mental!"

It happened in an instant. The sound of flapping wings and the soft _thud_ of an owl landing perched on the footboard of my bed. It dropped the Evening Prophet on my bed and we all rushed to read the front page, ignoring the owl who was prodding my elbow with its beak for payment. We let out of a sigh of relief, the front page did not say anything about any new murders. Thank Merlin. I could feel the blood returning to my extremities, grateful that nothing terrible had happened today. I paid him, he ruffled his tawny feathers and he took off into the night. We were still bent over the Prophet, dividing it into four so we could thoroughly comb through it. And that is when I noticed a second owl waiting patiently on top of my wardrobe, a thick envelope clamped tightly in his beak. Even from a distance I could see the emerald green ink that made my heart sing. The others noticed shortly after me.

Marley furrowed her brow, "Strange. We've already gotten our seventh year letters and book lists."

But there it was, it was heavy in my slightly trembling hand plain as day.

Miss L. Evans

The middle bedroom

13 Highridge Crescent

Cokeworth

"What are you waiting for mate, a gold plated invitation? Open it!"

I slit the top of it open and unfolded the thick, creamy parchment. I ignored the heavy bulge remaining in the envelope and read out loud.

"Lily,

I would like to offer my sincerest congratulations; you have been named Head Girl. As such I have enclosed your badge and trust that you will review your duties and obligations. You will meet your partner, the Head Boy, on the Hogwarts Express at half past eleven in the first compartment. This year will have many surprises, you will do a wonderful job. Further instructions will be given at a later time.

Enjoy the remainder of your holiday,

Albus Dumbledore

"Good on you, mate!"

"Congratulations!"

"Where's the badge? Go on, let's have a look!"

I took it out of the envelope, it was gold Gryffindor Crest. It had the Gryffindor lion on the front with a big H to the left and a G to the right, at the bottom it said _Lily Evans._ I smiled to myself in disbelief, "Brilliant."

"What do you think the surprises will be?"

"Who knows with that man! Maybe it'll involve a certain goblet and fire." Marley was rubbing her hands together, "Marley needs a new broom!"

"Could you imagine?"

We spent the remainder of the night giggling about various scenarios, attempting to guess what surprises were in store and wondering who the Head Boy would be.

* * *

"I know who it is! I know! I know! Pick me!" James was sitting on the floor in front of me, legs crossed and waving his hand frantically in the air.

"You should know who it is."

"Do I win a prize?"

"Maybe."

"Is it a puppy?"

"Better."

"_Two_ puppies?!"

"No."

James didn't like that answer, "Rats!" He looked at me with a devlish grin, one that I know all too well. "Remember the look on your face when you finally met the incredibly handsome, rock star Quidditch Captain, genius Head Boy?"

"I can only imagine."

"I won't ever forget!" He exclaimed, chuckling.

"We're getting there, dear. They will find out soon enough."

"Right, suspense… Hullo readers!" James was waving as though he was on television.

Chuckling, I tapped him on the shoulder. "They can't see us."

"That's what you think!"

**A/N: **Please R&R! I'm a little rusty.


	3. Of Sortings and Surprises

Author's Note: I am probably not going to write this fic in chronological order. Mostly because my OCD will keep me awake at night if I forget about something that I wanted to write for a certain point in time and then I'd miss out or have to edit the snitch out of it to make it fit. That and I have a fondness for fics that are snippets of time or memories all strung together like a scrapbook, I think that they are fabulous. I'd like to do it like that if there are no objections!

Prompt: "Please tell me you're joking."

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: Of Sortings and Surprises**

September 1, 1976

My heart was fit to explode; we would be arriving at Hogwarts any minute now. Every tendril of my soul ached with longing; if only these people would shuffle a little more quickly. Didn't they know that we were here? Come on! I couldn't wait to see it, I felt like it was pulling me toward it. Hogwarts was not just a school, nor was it just a castle. I couldn't explain just how much I loved it and how grateful I was for the opportunities that awaited me deep within its many classrooms. I couldn't wait any longer, I needed to see it and dive right in. We shuffled closer and closer to the platform, inching our way out of the stifling corridor of the train. _For the last time, _my mind whispered.

"Alrigh' there Lily? Did yeh have a good holiday?" an enormous dustbin lid sized hand nearly knocked me over.

"Never better. Glad to be back! How have you been?" I asked politely, not wanting to hurry off in mid-conversation. Though I wanted nothing more than to see the castle, I hadn't seen Hagrid in a while either. He was one of the kindest people I've ever had the pleasure of meeting in the wizarding world and was always quick to offer help. I remember being lost in first year, foolishly not knowing that the staircases changed destinations depending on the day of the week, or even the time of day. "_The trick with this one is it on'y goes ter the Charms corridor on Fridays. And don' forget ter jump over the sixth step." _He winked and sent me on my way. Hagrid saved me being late during my first ever week of class, could you imagine how terrible that would have been?

"Jus' great, shan't keep yeh any longer. I've got ter take the firs' years up ter the castle. Come down fer tea anytime." I thanked him for the offer, returning his broad smile and scurried off of the platform to catch up with Marley, Dorie and Mary who had surely secured a carriage. "FIRS' YEARS THIS WAY, FIRS' YEARS!" I could remember hearing that after my very first journey to Hogwarts and I knew I'd remember Hagrid's voice and those words my whole life.

"Bloody hell Lily, we could've gone to Hogwarts and back eight times in the time it's taken you to dawdle your way over here."

"Shut up, _Marlene._ I couldn't just ignore Hagrid, don't get your knickers in a knot." Dorie and Mary snickered, they thoroughly enjoyed whenever Marley and I bickered. The carriage trundled up the path to the school, it felt like it was taking much longer than usual. Six years is a long time to have spent at one place, it's nearly half of my life. I fiddled with my hair, twisting it round and round and then letting it go.

Dorie was had her legs crossed, her right foot was bouncing with anticipation. "We're about to see Hogwarts for the _last_ first time. This year is gonna go by fast, make sure you enjoy every moment."

"Yeah Lily, hope you have a fabulous time with the Head B-" she dissolved into laughter, slapping her knee. But she didn't laugh very long, or maybe I just stopped paying attention. Hogwarts came into view, its many turrets and towers waiting to welcome us home. For the last time. Tears welled up in my eyes as we stumbled out of the carriage, "Oy, that's my hair you're on!" "Come off it, you're such a baby!" "We haven't even been here five seconds and you two are _already_ bickering." Their voices sounded far away, I stood there on the sloping front lawn staring and taking it all in. I pushed the threatening tears away, thinking that this really will be the last first day of school. I think I was too sentimental for my own good.

All around me it seems as though a lot of the seventh years felt the same way, judging by the fact that we hadn't moved past the lawn. "She's a beaut innit she?" James Potter could surely sense weakness, "Shut it, Potter."

"_Shut it, Potter." _Sirius mocked me in a voice that was probably atleast four octaves above my own, wagging his head back and forth then howling with laughter. Remus smiled, shaking his head and Peter was looking at all of us, beaming. I honestly didn't know how he'd ever become one of _them. _I wondered the same about Remus, who was kind and not as mischievous as his friends.

The Entrance Hall was just as beautiful as I'd remembered, with its handsome marble staircase in the center. The giant oak doors of the Great Hall were open and I could her hundreds of happy voices chattering inside. "What are we waiting for? Let's go, I'm starving!" We followed Mary into the hall, past tables of excited students, finally coming to a halt at the Gryffindor table. Shortly after we'd selected seats and caught up with our fellow housemates, Professor McGonagall marched into the hall carrying a three legged stool and a tattered, old wizard's hat. I loved that clever old hat, I could remember my very own Sorting as though it was yesterday. It had a particularly difficult time deciding which house I would call home. I was nearly a Hat Stall; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw… Finally, it decided on Gryffindor and the rest is history. A queue of rather frightened looking first years trailed behind McGonagall, wringing their hands, ruffling their hair or nervously pointing up at the enchanted ceiling and talking with someone they'd no doubt befriended on the train. Someone they were probably hoping would be sorted into the same house. Professor McGonagall placed the stool before the High table and instructed the first years to line up against the wall. A particularly nervous first year was standing beside me against the wall, her knees were shaking tremendously and she looked very frightened. "You'll be just fine, you'll make any house proud," I told her warmly, trying to make her knees tremble a little less. She gave me a weak smile and managed to say, "Thanks." She jumpedwhen the brim of the hat opened wide and began to sing:

_I wish to welcome you to Hogwarts, _

_I expect you'll call it home._

_I've been here for many centuries, _

_A better place I've never known._

_Have a seat and try me on,_

_I'll have a peak and see,_

_Just where I think you belong._

_and where you ought to be._

_Fret not my friends, don't worry,_

_listen closely to my song._

_Slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong._

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_if you're polite and kind._

_Or you might belong in Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a sharper mind._

_You might belong in Slytherin,_

_Who prized ambition and cunning._

_Or perhaps in Gryffindor,_

_if your bravery is stunning._

_Though it seems we are divided, _

_Into houses four._

_We are in fact united,_

_though you may feel it's a chore._

_For if we fight between ourselves, _

_We will crumble from within._

_I have told you, I have warned you,_

_Let the Sorting now begin._

Applause broke out and McGonagall called the first student to the front of the school, "Abraham, Addison." A trembling blonde girl stumbled forward and placed the hat on her head. The Sorting Hat crinkling its brim in concentration, "RAVENCLAW!" it cried. The table beside us erupted in cheers and the blonde girl hurried over and chose a seat.

"Bones, Gregory." "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Constantine, Matilda," read McGonagall. "SLYTHERIN"

"Dawson, Elliotte." The frightened girl behind me stumbled forward; she looked pale and incredibly nervous. She met my gaze as McGonagall raised the frayed hat. I gave her a thumbs up and mouth, '_You'll be fine.'_ The hat barely grazed her brown hair when the brim split open and bellowed, "GRYFFINDOR!" Our first new Gryffindor came striding over to the table, which had erupted in thunderous applause. She sat opposite me, raised a shakey hand and smoothed her hair back. I reached across the table and squeezed her shoulder, smiling brightly, "Welcome to Gryffindor! Congratulations!" She grinned, "Thanks!"

"Oy, what're you doing fraternizing with our new student. Trying to make sure you're her favourite?" James winked at her; no doubt trying to turn on the 'Potter Charm' I'd heard many girls talk about but never believed actually existed.

I rolled my emerald green eyes, shaking my head in disbelief. Was he ever going to grow up? "Don't pay him any mind." Sirius pulled a face, and the first year giggled and turned to watch the Sorting proceed. All in all I think we got about forty new first years, I was so excited for them. What I would give to go back, especially knowing what I'd learned so far. Six years feels like six lifetimes ago.

Dumbledore rose to his feet from his seat at the center of the High Table, his arms open wide as if he was embracing all of the students. "Welcome!" He looked around the room beaming, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles. "To our new faces, welcome to your first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; to our old faces, welcome back! I have a few start of term notices to announce. Although it seems as though the name is self-explanatory, Mr. Filch has informed me that I must remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is indeed forbidden. And he would also like to remind you that no magic is permitted in the corridors. There will be a nine o'clock curfew this year for all students, in light of the ongoing attacks outside of these castle walls. Hogsmeade trips will be minimal this year due to-" he was interrupted by loud outbursts of disappointment. "Now, now… I didn't say they would be prohibited, they just won't be as frequent. And should you have any concerns that your Prefects cannot address I would like to announce that the Head Girl and Boy this year are Miss Lily Evans and Mister James Potter." The Gryffindor table erupted again. "Yes, congratulations are due for the two of you who are outstanding students. I expect great things." I blushed deeply, dropping my gaze to my hands. James swelled with pride, typical. "It is also at this time that I would like to announce that our Heads will be planning a ball, exciting… yes?" The cheers from the four tables was almost deafening, my stomach dropped to my knees. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" I exclaimed, but my disdain could not be heard over the cheering. James winked at me, and swooning as though dancing in his seat. "Lovely, I hoped you would all agree. Very well! Now that we have been fed and watered, off to bed you hop! Prefects, please lead your newly acquired friends to your common rooms and give out the password."

"Lily, I don't know what you've done but it's clear that you're being punished for something terrible," Mary whispered under her breath as we all exited the Great Hall and mounted the steps of the marble staircase.

"You've got to be kidding me." I kept repeating it. Nothing else seemed appropriate to say in such a common place. "You've _got_ to be _kidding."_

"Mate, I was wrong. Have fun with _this one." _Marley shoved her hands inside her robes and laughed to herself. "Didn't see that one coming. But isn't that exciting? We haven't had a ball in ages!"

Dorie was bouncing up and down, "It'll be brilliant, and after all, we have a fantastic Head Girl!" Her brown hair was swinging back and forth.

"_You've got to be kidding."_

**A/N: **Please R&R, I think this one was better than the last one. Yay! Also, I love Sorting Hat songs, let me know what you think


End file.
